Sanctuarium
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: For a soul in despair and pain even the most unusual places can be called sanctuary. And the most unexpected people can become your salvation. Florence Seward/Vanessa Ives.


***Takes a deep breath, bracing myself***

**Hello my darlings! I'm back from the dead, after the longest time away from this site. God, I missed this hahaha and I missed you all, my lovely, dearest readers.**

**Okay, so I gathered the courage I was lacking and I FINALLY posted some smut. YES, YOU HEARD IT RIGHT, my first smut ever to be published and to be bared to the public eye (god, I'm so embarrassed). This is not my first time writing smut, mind you, but it is indeed the first time I publish something more explicit. So with that in mind, please be kind to me hahahaha **

**Some context to this story before you all start reading it:**

**I have some implied Joan/Vanessa in this fic (I couldn't help myself xD)**

**If you know me, you're aware that I'm a needy, broody lesbian who loves to ship unusual ships and absolutely worships older, badass women. This fic has all of it. I love Penny Dreadful, I love Vanessa and I love to think about her as bisexual, and I love (with all my little lesbian heart) Dr. Florence Seward. And hell knows how I love to picture her as this very out of the closet (by 19th century's standards) sapphic woman. Shipping these two is as natural for me as breathing hahaha**

**I did some research about treatments against female hysteria, what was considered hysteria by that time, and the controversial statement that doctors used to masturbate female patients to treat them (it's not a confirmed fact, but people believe it was true. I honestly don't doubt it at all. Medical treatments were wild back then). And overall I did my best to stick to historical accuracy as much as I could with this work... I hope I did a good job ^^**

**I burned my brain down trying to find a good title for this, because for the longest time it sat on my computer with the name "Penny Dreadful porn" as the title, but I think this new title is quite fitting (and quite pretty too).**

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"_Miss Ives I have evaluated your case"_ The alienist looked at the distressed figure seated across from her desk; it was Vanessa's fifth encounter with her, and in all occasions she had cried at least to some degree.

"_Although I hate this term I have no option but to diagnose you with hysteria. It's rare, much rarer than the male doctors make it look; but the symptoms are all there." _

She crossed her hands in front of her and waited until Vanessa wiped her tears; blue eyes met her dark brown ones with confusion. She didn't expect the girl to know what hysteria was; not if she was fortunate enough to had never stepped into a mental doctor's office in her life. Hysteria was a crooked and cruel method men had created to control women; a made up disease that put into doubt a woman's every feeling, sensation, emotion and reason.

Dr. Seward never believed in hysteria, at least not in the way the doctors so fervently digressed about. It was a mere feeling of restlessness; an upper class malady that was not an exclusive feminine problem by any means. Women undoubtedly got this feeling of restlessness for being stagnant. Not being able to do anything freeing, always needing to be in their husband's reigns, having to bare abuses with their mouths shut, and never being satisfied in any sense of the word… And of course being fed with the belief that they had a wandering womb that moved and blocked passages, poisoned their blood and caused diseases and malfunctions across their bodies.

Dr. Seward understood the feeling of restlessness in men too, but she felt deep in her own skin how caged she felt until she managed to break free from her abusive husband. Therefore, she had set her preferences on treating women on this matter a long time ago; not only had she understood it better from her own experience, but she also found that treating women was much more satisfying in every way. She had radically different methods of treatment for both sexes, and sometimes she questioned her morals about it, but it rarely troubled her to a great extent.

"_I don't know if you ever heard of it, but don't worry; it's not the worst condition in the world and it's easily revertible. What you feel is a deep desperation inside yourself, a restlessness that can't be contained and it manifests itself through your traumas. You are unhappy, and the best way to deal with unhappiness is being happy again."_ She finished her last phrase with a hint of a smile on her lips. The girl furrowed her brows.

"_And could you make me happy?" _She asked in a crooked voice, barely believing she was having this conversation. She couldn't remember the last time she gave a hearty laugh, couldn't remember the time when everything seemed in its proper place.

"_I could try"_

"_How?"_

Now this was a sensible part… The way Florence Seward could explain the method would result in her keeping or losing a client. There was no in between. She had to be careful, but Vanessa didn't seem like the kind of woman to get offended by every single word. So she decided to be straightforward.

"_I have a little parlor right behind me, this is the place where I treat women with hysteria; there's a specially designed table there, you lay down, get comfortable while I perform a pelvic massage on you. If you want I can light up the fireplace or do anything to make you feel comfortable, but you set each and every boundary of this treatment, do you understand?"_

Vanessa understood perfectly; she had been diagnosed with hysteria countless times before. The treatments included freezing baths in chunks of ice, being sprayed on with a high pressure hose, getting electrocuted and sometimes bound in her own bed. A pelvic massage sounded like the best option ever offered to her.

"_How is this massage going to help me?"_ She asked curiously, leaning forward on the table.

"_A woman's dissatisfaction comes mainly from the lack of pleasure. Whether she can't sleep well, or she doesn't have appetite or she can't reach a satisfactory level of sexual stimulation. An orgasm can ignite a chemical reaction that relaxes and takes the tension away; it's quick, to the point and it's foolproof. I could assign you some sleeping pills or a tonic for the appetite, but I doubt those methods are as nearly as reliable._

Dr. Seward spoke fast, with precision and certainty. Vanessa was not sure if she had heard it right, but the idea of being offered an orgasm by her alienist didn't sound that odd. She trusted her after all, and any method that could ease the pressure and the nervousness she felt inside her chest, and it didn't include any sort of cruel torture like the ones she had been through was more than welcome. She nodded slowly, imagining how the whole ordeal would turn out.

"_When can we start?"_ She asked more eagerly than she would like to sound. The older woman gave her a little grin.

"_If you want, we can have a session right now… I don't have any appointments after you anyway." _She answered, getting up from her chair. The girl followed suit, the anxiety visible in every fiber of her body.

Florence led Vanessa towards the parlor; it was a cozy little space, equipped with a fireplace, a leather sofa facing said fireplace, a bookcase, a cabinet, a folding screen, a small window, and the said designed chair. It looked like a regular hospital litter, but with comfier padding and two extensions protruding from the sides. Vanessa was curious with the strange contraption, but the doctor's voice broke her trance.

"_Do you want me to light up the fireplace?" _

The girl considered for a moment; it was cold, and if the goal was to make her relax, the freezing room wouldn't help.

"_If it's not too much trouble…"_

"_Nonsense. Take off your clothes behind the folding screen while I deal with this."_ Florence said with efficiency, taking a box of matches from the cabinet.

Vanessa went behind the screen and looked down at her own clothes; did she have to take everything off? Maybe only her skirt could go, and the upper half of her outfit could stay… Again, she didn't know exactly how Dr. Seward worked.

Luckily, the woman seemed to notice the girl's confusion, and she spoke, still focused on the fireplace that now came alive with fire.

"_Take off your coat, your skirt and your blouse. I would like if you removed your corset if you don't mind, it will allow you to breathe easier and you movement won't be constricted. You can keep your slip on."_

Vanessa gazed at her in awe; leaving only her slip would be the equivalent of being practically naked, and she didn't particularly enjoy the thought of being naked in an unknown place.

"_Doctor, I'm not sure…"_

"_Do you wish to stop?"_ The older woman asked getting up from her position in front of the fireplace. _"There's no need to feel ashamed, but if your desire is to stop it right now I'll obviously comply." _

"_No! It's just…"_ Vanessa didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. She wanted it, she wanted it more than anything, but the thought of being touched by Florence, and specifically Florence, felt… wrong, in a way. Especially when the woman looked so much like her late friend, Joan; the shape of her face, the curves of her nose and lips… damn, even her voice inflexions. Everything reminded Vanessa of that woman, and she didn't know how to react to that.

Florence didn't reply, choosing to silently wait until Vanessa could give her an answer or decided if she wanted to proceed or not. The raven haired woman sighed, and began to unbutton her coat. The alienist turned her back on her to look at the now growing fire; partly to not let the girl uncomfortable with her gaze, partly because she had to hide the smile she couldn't wipe off her face. Was it wrong to want this girl so much? Why did she felt so compelled to touch her anyway? Why was Vanessa so damn alluring to her? Like an echo from a past experience she never had but she missed still. She reached her hands towards the fire in order to warm them; in any way, she had to get going with the treatment.

"_I'm ready"_ Came the voice from behind Florence.

The woman turned around to be faced with the vision of Vanessa completely bare, being covered only in a thin delicate slip that reached her knees and revealed, rather indecently, the dim outline of her round young breasts and nipples, erect from the coldness of the room. She stood there, trying to control the shivers that assaulted her body.

"_Please, take a seat on the litter"_ Came the command from Dr. Seward. She tried to conceal the feeling of dryness in her throat and the unusual anxiousness she felt. She had been around countless bared women before, and although some of them enticed her, none ever elicited this reaction from her.

She walked towards the cabinet as Vanessa awkwardly climbed up in the litter; she pulled a little bottle out and poured a considerable amount of the substance in her palm. She found that covering her hands with oil often helped her getting started, especially on the patients that started out rather nervously. Almond oil; was a favorite of hers.

She turned around and saw that Vanessa was shyly seated down, her legs pressed together and her nails scratched the back of her left hand again.

"_Would you please place your legs on both these supporters? You can lift your slip afterwards, I don't want to get it dirty with my hands"_ She commanded calmly while Vanessa looked at her with a terrified look.

The girl complied slowly; Florence allowed her to take her time. None of this had to be done in a hurry; she wasn't a male doctor after all. She watched as Vanessa laid back and placed her pale legs on the supporters; they weren't too high so the patient wouldn't get uncomfortable, but they were just the right height so Florence could easily reach between the spread open legs. Vanessa looked at her nervously before lifting her slip; the hem rested just below her waist as she laid completely uncovered in front of the older woman.

"_Now, if you excuse me"_ The alienist took a deep breath before reaching one hand towards Vanessa; the back of her fingers touched her inner thigh softly and the girl jerked up in surprise.

"_Are my hands cold?" _Florence asked, reaching the other hand and touching the free thigh, this time more fully, allowing her palm to make complete contact with the girl's skin.

"_No…"_ Vanessa sighed, looking down at her; she could feel the very warm fingers reaching closer and closer to her center, sliding easily with the help of the fragrant oil that lathered her doctor's hands. She could feel the other hand squeezing her thigh softly, in a gentle massage.

Florence Seward allowed her gaze to wander across Vanessa's body; she was wonderful. Loosely tied hair, raven black, splayed gently on top of the cushioned litter, a gorgeously delicate face contorted slightly in an expression of concern; her pale bottom lip securely captured by her teeth. Pale neck and shoulders, skinny to the point of looking frail by the fire light, slender hands that gripped the fabric of her slip tightly, allowing her body to be outlined quite clearly, long graceful legs that quivered slightly at every touch, and a cunt that – for the older woman's relief – grew wetter at every second.

She tried her luck with a careful and gentle touch at her entrance, felt her fluids at her fingertips; Vanessa took a long breath before closing her eyes, which encouraged the woman to slide her fingers slowly up, and down again before they actually reached her clit; she wasn't actually sure why she was doing this, teasing wasn't part of the treatment, and normally she would go straight to business. But the way the girl's body reacted to this… The way her brows furrowed and the way she opened her mouth to inhale, made Florence enjoy her task just a little too much. She wanted to prolong this, and make Vanessa feel all the possible sensations she could give.

"_I want you to be very vocal about this… If there's anything you don't like, you have to tell me, alright?"_ She said gently; the girl opened her heavy-lidded eyes and nodded.

"_Is this okay?" _Florence asked, circling the girl's clit in slow circles. Vanessa's body gave the answer for her, as she twitched her hips and whimpered softly. A quiet, almost inaudible "yes" was all she could muster to say.

Now it was all a matter of pressure and pacing; Dr. Seward was so very used to that part. All she had to do was to keep the circles, hear the patient's response, increase the pace or pressure if necessary, and wait until the woman in front of her reached a satisfying orgasm. But Vanessa was a different patient… Florence, for the first time in a long while, wanted to do so much more than circles against the young woman's body. She tried to restrain her frustration before the impossibility to do what she wanted; after all, Vanessa was her patient, and although the girl affirmed innumerous times that they already knew each other, she was still a girl under her treatment, and she couldn't reach the brink of immorality with her, even though that's all she desired.

"_Please go faster"_ Vanessa mumbled in front of her, trying to rock her hips in synch with her fingers. Florence acquiesced immediately, rubbing faster circles as her other hand kneaded the delicate flesh of her thigh, lathered with oil and glistening by the dim light.

Vanessa grew restless as the stimulation got more intense; she gripped the fabric of her slip until her knuckles grew pale. Florence could see the outline of her breasts perfectly through the fabric and she cursed herself for being so indecent. She wanted to reach out, touch every inch of the girl's skin until she combusted in bliss. The litter creaked as Vanessa rocked her hips up, the leg supporters protesting loudly to the intense movements.

"_Put your fingers inside me"_ Vanessa nearly commanded, with a loud unrestrained moan. This caught the older woman off guard, and she slowed her motions in order to calm Vanessa.

"_I'm afraid I can't do this Miss Ives"_ She spoke in a firm voice; the girl was nearly out of control, and penetrating her patients was absolutely off her protocol.

"_Please!"_ The girl pleaded; her slim fingers lifted her slip, allowing a generous view of her full breasts to be displayed to the doctor. Florence gasped in surprise; no other girl has ever been so intense before. In a sudden move, those slim, cold fingers grabbed her wrist, trying to command her into taking a more forceful course.

Dr. Seward couldn't protest; not when deep blue eyes pierced hers and practically begged for her to continue. She removed her free hand from Vanessa's thigh, placing it securely around her hip as her index finger gently entered the girl. Vanessa moaned loudly, releasing her wrist and throwing her head back; the doctor reveled in how wet and slick she was, as she inserted her finger deeper inside, feeling marvelously hot walls contracting against her digit.

"_Put one more… Please!"_ The girl writhed beneath her, and Florence quickly acquiesced; she had passed the point of no return anyway, the least she could do was to fuck this girl with all the dedication she could gather.

Vanessa cried loudly, her walls contracting against the two fingers that rocked tenderly inside her, agonizing, slowly… She needed to have more.

"_Fuck me harder, Joan"_ She screamed, her eyes shut tightly, her fingers tangled in her own black hair.

It took a long moment for Florence to realize Vanessa had called her by another name; she couldn't care less, anyway. Not when her own body was screaming in tormented pleasure and desire; not when she was leaned so close to Vanessa and her fingers pumped inside her with quick hard thrusts; not when her hand had slid up to roughly grab one beautiful soft breast. She allowed getting lost in that moment, and if she knew herself, she wouldn't regret this later.

Vanessa growled with pleasure, her pale body glowing in contrast with the warm light; in a quick move she removed her legs from the supporters in order to sit up, and in a bold and aggressive move, she grabbed her doctor's face with both hands, planting a heated and forceful kiss onto her lips.

Now that was too much… At least was what the rational part of Florence screamed as she felt the young woman's lips against her own. The other part, the part she didn't know she had until she saw Vanessa spread open in front of her, wildly consented as her tongue met the girl's halfway. She heard a moan into the kiss and honestly, she didn't know if it came from her or Vanessa. The hand that held the girl's breast surreptitiously slid around her back, pulling her closer, and the thought that her patient was going to return home with scratch marks over her back didn't actually cross her mind as her short nails raked at the soft young skin.

"_Fuck!" _Vanessa moaned, breaking the kiss. Her hands ran haphazardly across Dr. Seward's chest as she tore the buttons of her heavy black coat open. In a second the older woman couldn't really pinpoint, her tie had vanished from her neck, and the first buttons of her dark blue shirt had been opened; she didn't realize she was sweating profusely until now.

The girl savagely scratched the exposed skin in front of her, making Florence groan in pain; she felt one hand squeeze at her covered breast and another resting on the back of her neck. With surprising softness, the girl's fingers danced across her scar. She traced her own fingers around Vanessa's back, somehow unconsciously knowing where to go until her fingertips felt the cross shaped scar burned in her skin. She took a shaky breath, planting passionate kisses around the girl's neck and jawline.

"_My darling girl…" _She whispered in Vanessa's ear as she curled her fingers inside her. Vanessa whined and bucked her hips, asking for more.

Watery blue eyes gazed longingly at Dr. Seward; flames glittered and danced upon the irises as Vanessa struggled to keep them open, she pleaded for release as one hand tangled itself on the older woman's short hair, pulling it almost painfully, and the other hand held her shirt, as if she wanted to tear it away from the woman.

"_This is… So good"_ The young girl whimpered, her breath mingling with the one of her doctor. She focused on the brown eyes in front of her, and for a moment, she could swear she was seeing a very familiar pair of mismatched ones; one green, and the other one amber.

Florence Seward's heart pounded heavily against her chest as she felt the girl's warmth so close to her body. Her fingers were buried deep inside Vanessa; her arousal spilled and pooled on the litter. The woman could feel her walls contracting in a constant pulse, her fingers being squeezed deliciously as she rocked them in a rhythmic pulse. She watched as Vanessa's breath quickened exponentially until they reached a halt, her whole body stopping for a moment before convulsing almost out of control. Florence felt the wave of pleasure finally crashing down, taking the girl so intensely it was almost visible.

Florence allowed a wide smile to grace her face; she had granted the girl the sweet relief she so desperately needed, and that made her ego boost immensely. She halted her fingers inside Vanessa and held her like the dearest lover she ever had, she took in the scent of her and the taste of her skin like one she missed so much but at the same time felt so new. She closed her eyes as she felt the girl's walls still contracting hard against her fingers, as Vanessa tried to put her body back under control, and her fingers curled around the back of her doctor's neck and her arms sought support on her shoulders, pulling her even closer.

She waited until the girl could come down from her high; until her legs relaxed and she felt she could remove her fingers from Vanessa's cunt. Her fingers brushed the scratches she instinctively made on the girl's back and pulled away a little bit in order to look at her.

Vanessa had tears across her face; she looked at Florence and her blue eyes shone with an intensity of feeling she would never be able to describe. The girl opened her mouth; shaky breaths came out as she rested her forehead against Florence's.

"_I missed you"_ She said, new tears coming out of her eyes. Dr. Seward didn't have to think before she enveloped the girl in a tight hug. She allowed Vanessa to sob quietly for as long as she wished.

She barely noticed when tears flowed out of her own eyes as well.

How long had they been on that parlor was impossible to determine, but Florence had to be patient until she could finally release the girl. She wiped her tears with her thumbs and exited the room for a second in order to wash her hands; she returned to find Vanessa still semi naked, curled in the leather sofa, reaching her hands towards the fire. Dr. Seward smiled, removing her unbuttoned heavy coat and covered Vanessa's shoulders with it. The girl curled into the warmness of the coat like a stray kitten and closed her eyes for a moment.

She opened them when she felt a weight resting beside her and saw Florence, offering a glass of brandy in her direction. She took the glass and watched as the woman leaned lazily on the armrest, sipping her own drink as well.

"_I can assume the treatment was a success then?"_

Vanessa smiled; there was that brass sense of humor she came to know on those few days.

"_Yes, by far the best treatment for hysteria I've ever had"_ She joked, taking a large gulp of the drink that warmed her insides.

Florence smiled, taking another sip of her glass before placing it on the floor; she reached one hand towards Vanessa, and with a gentle move, she undid the rest of her hairdo that was still up; raven hair cascaded down and she allowed herself to run her fingers across the dark locks. The girl placed her glass on the floor as well and reached closer, until her head was comfortably rested on the older woman's shoulder, her skinny arm stroked her covered leg lovingly.

"_I missed you too, Vanessa" _Was the only words Dr. Seward could say from the storm of thoughts surrounding her mind. She caressed the girl's head softly and closed her eyes.

Vanessa smiled before doing the same.

* * *

**Soooo there you have it! My first smut! Shall we drink to that? (I'll drink to that). **

**As this is my first time posting this genre of fanfic in this site I would LOVE to have some feedback on it! So if you like my work, have some constructive criticism, or even if you don't like it at all, please leave a review or a PM. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
